1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to consumer electronic devices and more particularly, methods and apparatus associated with the thermostructural design of consumer electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
From a visual stand point, users often find compact and sleek designs of consumer electronic devices more aesthetically appealing. As an example, portable electronic device designs that are both thin and light-weight are often popular with consumers. In some thin device designs, one face of the device is almost entirely dedicated to a viewable portion of the display while other input/output components are arranged around the sides and back of the device opposite the display. Typically, the display is surrounded by a thin enclosure where the display driver, main logic board, battery and other interface circuitry are all packaged within the thin enclosure.
In the devices described in the previous paragraph, components such as the processor and the display and other internal components generate heat. To preserve the longevity of electrical components in the device as well as for user comfort, it is desirable to prevent thermal hot spots from developing within the enclosure or on the surface of the enclosure. When a thin and compact enclosure is used, there is a minimum amount of space available for providing heat conduction paths within the enclosure or for adding thermal mass that acts as a heat sink. Also, when the over-all weight of the device is minimized and manufacturability of the device is considered, it is undesirable to include parts whose sole purpose is only to address thermal issues.
In view of the above, enclosure components are desired that address thermal issues while satisfying weight, structural and packaging constraints associated with a light-weight portable electronic device employing a thin and compact enclosure.